Wireless network communications have become increasingly important in almost every aspect of society. Various types of wireless networks (e.g., mobile networks) are utilized to facilitate wireless communications throughout the world. Examples of mobile networks include, but are not limited to, Global Systems for Mobile Communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), third generations (3G) and fourth generation (4G) of mobile telecommunications technology, and Long-Term Evolution (LTE). Typically, in a mobile network, a base station or access point (AP) collects event statistics in the form of performance counters and sends them to a network management system (NMS) for diagnostic purposes. These performance counters may be logged and maintained by the network management system in order to assess the performance of the mobile network. Due to the complexity of a typical mobile network, the number of performance counters can be very large and consequently, significant amounts of data may be generated. Analysis of this data is very difficult. A measurement report could potentially contain hundreds of counters, with each counter representing the number of occurrences of a specific event during a period of time, which may be configurable by a network operator. Typically, very few key performance indicators (KPIs) are used to monitor network performance. As a result, the vast amount of performance data is not fully utilized. Thus, network operators continue to face significant challenges in exploiting and analyzing data obtained from mobile networks.